The Girl With The Violet Eyes
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: Meet Princess Bella, her new maid comes and her world is thrown up-side down, will Bella have everything she could ever want? Will she find family and true love? Read and find out. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, so sad : . Bye :
1. Prologue

**A/N: So I am not Emo, I have been diagnosed with depression, but I am still mostly chipper, I haven't been posting much I know, but I don't know if anyone actually cared, also, one of the symptoms of depression is feeling tired/ lazy/ bored, so I'll try to work more, and I wrote the prologue a while ago using a famous line thought by Leah to Jacob in Breaking Dawn: "I wasn't born a compassion less shrew, I used to have a heart." So yeah, this story was born, I have three actual chapter which I shall be posting soon and at the bottom is a preview to my newest story "My Musical Twilight" (Unless you can think of some better name, and songs.)**

Bella's Point of View:

I wasn't born a compassion less shrew, I used to have a heart, until it was ripped from my body and stamped on until it shattered into a million tiny pieces. Okay so maybe I'm over playing things, but still he had my heart and was supposed to take care of it, but he took it and destroyed it, and my belief in love, until _she _arrived, Mary Alice Brandon. She took my world and turned it upside down, she had black hair, as dark as coal, violet eyes, the colour of the violets that grew in my garden, skin as white as snow, and red lips the colour of the blood that courses through my veins. Some say she stepped out of a fairytale, with her beauty, if you asked me, I'd say she was straight from hell, until she changed my mind, the sweet, innocent, child like girl with the violet eyes.

**A/N.2: So here is a preview, let me know if you actually want to read it:**

Bella's Point of View:

Me and my sister Alice were sat at a small table in the canteen, we were both watching the "popular" table, the one that consisted of Emmett McCarty, Edward Mason, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale, Maria Santiago and Jessica Stanley, Emmett and Rosalie are an item, as are Jasper/ Maria and Edward/ Jessica. It disgust's me and Alice, I love Edward and Alice loves Jasper, but they are way out of our league, they are so far out it's not even funny, plus, we're invisible to them, they don't even notice us.

"Bella!" Alice hissed, it got my attention. "Rosalie HALE is heading our way."

**If you want to find out what happens PM me or review, just 'cause I'm sad :(**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N: No, I sadly don't own Twilight, or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does, _but _I have a birthday coming up and guess what, I share it with a sparkly vampire, guess my birthday and you get virtual cake, while I get a cake with a picture of Jasper on it, don't like that fact, BITE ME! Hehe, kidding.**

Bella's Point of View:

It started on a Tuesday, I was out in the garden, alone, my maid was dismissed yesterday, she'd been caught sleeping with my fiancee Jacob Black, so he left my life and ran off with Renesmee, a weird name if you ask me, so I hope their happy together, not. I hope they both rot in hell. My mother walked out to the garden and up to me, a young girl was following her, I sat up straight immediatly, this girl was probably my new maid, Mary Alice Brandon, I looked her over, she had dark hair, as black as coal, skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and her eyes, they were the strangest colour I'd ever seen for eyes, they were the colour of the violets in the greenhouse, they seemed wise, they made me want to trust them, I disliked his feeling, I didn't want to trust her.

"Isabella, this is Mary Alice." My mother said when she reached me.

"Pleasure to make your aqquiantence, you're highness." Mary Alice said curtsing.

"Lovely to meet you Mary Alice." I lied. She rose and gave me a bright smile. "Shall we go inside, there is much to do." I told her and led her to my room for her to clean, I sat with a book and five minutes later my room was clean, Renesmee had never cleaned this fast and had always made mistakes, it was flawless, this made me uneasy. "Thank you." I said coldly.

"It was my pleasure your highness." She said brightly. "I am sorry to hear of the betrayl of your fiancee." She said, I turned to look at her.

"Who told you?" I snapped.

"It was Sylvie, the maid." She said cowering in fear.

"Well the staff should not discuss my privet matters between themselves." I snapped, I knew it was wrong, but still, this girl was strange, she cared, something my mother didn't even do. She was silent for a while.

"What do you know about love?" She asked a few minutes later.

"What are you on about? You insolent child." I asked.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked, I thought for a moment, I'd never really cared about Jacob.

"I suppose not." I answered shyly, I wanted to know why she asked. "Why?"

"I think I'm in love with my adopted brother." She confessed. "He's lived with us two years and I think I might love him, is it wrong?" She asked, I stood up and took her dainty hands in mine.

"Not if he is of no blood relation to you, it will be fine." I told her, she sighed in relief.

"That's good, but what if he doesn't feel the same about me? I left him to work here, he must hate me." She mumbled.

"I'm sure he'll understand, he may love you too, and if not, he's stupid." I said, she laughed. "What does each member of your family do?" I asked, maybe I could find them jobs.

"Well, Rosalie, his real sister, is a seamstress. Edward, my brother, is a teacher, Emmett, my other brother, who loves Rosalie, but would never admit it, is a carpenter, my father Carlisle, is a doctor, my mother, Esme is a decorator, Jasper, that's his name, is a gardener, he's very good at his job, he used to bring me a rose home each night." She smiled fondly at the memory.

"Okay, I can lay off one person from those jobs, besides, I hate this colour wall." I indicated the cream walls, she nodded, her eyes shining.

"May I go phone home?" She asked excitedly. I nodded and followed her to the one phone we had, she dialled her number excitedly, and then waited. "Hello, Jasper! Hi, it's Alice, I've been hired, yes the place is lovely, you'd love the gardens, guess what?" She asked excitedly into the phone. "You've all been invited by the princess to work here, even mother, she says she doesn't like the walls of her room." She told him, I smiled to myself, she really enjoyed just talking to him. She left the phone for second and ran to me. "When can they come?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, if possible." I told her.

"Jasper, hitch up the horse, pack your bags and come by tomorrow, if you can." She said cheerfully, I was envious, she could be herself with him. "See you tomorrow." She said and hung up, she bounded over to me. "Thank you, thank you, ever so much." She chanted, I walked with her following.

"Now we have to fire: Damian, from the garden, Daniella, the seamstress, Sheila, the decorator, Francias, my tutor, Garrett, the doctor and we'll just hire Emmett?" I asked, she nodded. "Okay Alice." She was shocked I heard her prefered name. "Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow." I sang, she laughed. When we finished dismissing those servents, Alice left to prepare her families rooms, knowing what each of them liked. After I watched her for a while I realised it was late and went to sleep.

**A.N.2: So here is a preview of my newest story, this is called kidnapped and not alone, enjoy:**

Bella's Point of View:

Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short, I'm 14 years old and this sounds really stupid. But this is our story, mine and Alice's story, Alice is my younger sister. Her real name is Mary Alice, but we call her Alice, she's 11. Today we were sitting in the park, the sun was out so we just sat there soaking up the rays. We had just started swinging when a man approached us, he had long-ish blond hair and steel gray eyes, they held a dangerous look in them. He wore a blue shirt, dark jeans and trainers, he walked up to us and waited for us to stop, so we did.

"Hello." He said curtly.

"S'up." I said coolly, he smirked, rude!

**What do you think will happen? Who is this stranger? Where is Jasper and Edward? (Mostly Jasper, cuz Edward's gay! No offense Edward lovers) Wait and find out, and yes this chapter is done, I'm stuck on chapter 2! Sucks to be me!**

**Well for now I love you and leave you! Cuz I have an exam next week(Sucks to be me)**

**V2B(Vamp2B) Whatcha think of the signature, it sucks right?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N: I am so sorry for not updating earlier, but you can be happy if you also like Harry Potter and Wicked, as I am dabbling in them as well, but Twilight is going to still remain a thing I write, I mostly write Harry/Hermione for Harry Potter as I know they belong together and for Wicked I am a fan of Elphaba and Fiyero.**

***Disclaimer***

**Bella: Say it.**

**Me: I am sorry to say that I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Bella's Point of View:<p>

Today Alice's family was arriving, Alice was waiting to greet them and my parents were busy, so we were the welcoming committy, when a battered old carriage drove up I saw it was them as Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet, it was quite amusing to see her excited to see someone she saw and talked to yesterday, then again, I've heard love does strange things to people. First to leave the carriage was a man in his fourties, he was tall, blonde and Alice hugged him.

"Daddy, you came, your highness this is my father, Carlisle Brandon." She said, he got the bags out and assisted out a caramel hair coloured woman of fourty. "Mommy." She squealed. "Princess, my mother." She introduced, next was a man of a big build, Alice hugged him too. "Emmy." So this was Emmett, looks like a hard worker. "Princess, Emmett." She said, she was bouncing more with each family member. Next came a blonde girl, clearly Rosalie.

"I'm sure your Rosalie, Alice has more brothers than sisters." I said, Rosalie nodded and curtiesed.

"Princess, meet Edward." She said indecating a god, he had bronze hair and emerald eyes, must be a strange family, weird coloured mystical eye colours run in the family. Alice looked to the carriage and frowned. "Where's Jasper?" She asked, panic evident in her voice.

"Jasper wanted to bring Bluebell, you mustn't worry Alice." Her mother said, but then Alice took to scanning the grounds.

"Who's Bluebell?" I asked Emmett, who was nearest to me.

"Her horse, she loves that horse." He answered, I nodded, then I saw Alice jumping up and down in excitment and saw a white horse thundering up the drive, clearly Jasper and Bluebell. The moment the horse reached us, the rider jumped off and picked up Alice spinning wildly with her, I smiled along with her family, it was sweet, he definately loved her back, they both spoke _yesterday_. They finally stopped spinning, and walked back to us all.

"I'm sure you'll all want to see your rooms, I think Alice got very little sleep last night, awaiting your arrival and preparing your rooms, I'll have Bluebell taken to the stables by Olsen." I informed them, leading them inside. "The foyer needs to be redone." I called to Alice's mother, I think she called her Esme.

"Oh yes princess, light colours would shine brightly here." She commented, I liked that, Alice's family seemed lovely. "How's Alice been so far?" She asked more quietly, hurring her pace to ask me.

"She is a marvel." I told her. "She cleaned my messy room to spotless within five minutes yesterday." I commented loudly enough for all her family to hear, while she went red.

"Oh yes, she loved cleaning the house back home, then she would be tutored by Edward, and help Rosalie make dresses, she'd help Jasper in the garden and she'd help with plans for decorating homes." Esme said. "She was very helpful." She commented.

"A treasure, a rare, beautiful treasure, not to be left alone." I commented loudly.

"Well here we are, this is your room Edward." She said opening the door, it was beautiful, his bed was made with blue bedding, it matched the walls, we never had that bedding before, note to self, make sure Alice sleeps. Edward went inside and we left him to enjoy his room. "Rose, your room." She opened a pink room, once again, everything matched, I know we didn't have that bedding.

"Mary Alice Brandon, did you _sleep_?" I asked her, she averted her face from her families gaze.

"Maybe five minutes, I wanted it to be perfect." She said, I rolled my eyes.

"Onward we go." I said, she continued.

"Mother, Father, your room." She opened the door to a green room, we never had that bedding either, I'm sure she made them all. They went inside. "Emmett, be brutal." She said opening the door and closing her eyes. The room was red and now I'm sure she'd made the bedding.

"Short stuff, amazing." Emmett commented and shut the door behind him, lastly was Jasper's room, I'm curious about it now. We climbed to the top of the tallest tower, it was where we had put her family, she opened the door and squeezed her eyes tight, I gasped, along with Jasper, the room was amazing, a rich black colour with matching bedding and a small guitar lay in the corner.

"Alice, this is amazing." Jasper breathed, she opened her eyes. "Is that... my guitar?" He asked.

"I know what your like, you'd forget it." She smiled sheepishly.

"Well thank you Alice, it's perfect." Jasper said, taking her hand and squeezing it gently, I now knew what true love was, it was them.

"Your welcome, you like the view?" She asked shyly, you could see every inch of the palace grounds from here, it was spectacular. Jasper looked out the nearest window.

"Like it? I love it." He gasped, she smiled, not one of those bright smiles, a simple, sweet smile.

"Well then, Mary Mary quite contrary." I muttered.

"How does your garden grow?" She sang to Jasper, this seemed a regular thing between them, I was glad to witness this.

"With silver bells." He sang in bass, a good match to her soprano.

"And cockel shells." She sang.

"And pretty maids all in a row." He sang back, they then laughed in harmony, soprano and bass, it was melodic.

"Something tells me that happens a lot." I commented, reminding them that I was in the room.

"Yes." Alice answered.

"Well, I'd leave you to it, but Alice, we have duties to do, and I'd like to sit in the garden, your duty is to be waiting, you'll see your family later." I reminded her, she hugged Jasper and we left for the outside.

"What did you think?" She asked, turning to walk backwards, it looked like fun so I did too, it was fun.

"Your family are lovely, I'm glad their here, you and Jasper seem familiar with each other, it's a good thing." I told her. I looked up at the tower where her family now lived and saw them watching us out of the windows, I laughed along with Alice, in the topmost room, I could see Jasper watching us intently, or most likely Alice.

"Thanks for all those _subtle_ hints that _I_ would make a good wife." She chimed.

"So what was that thing with Jasper and the silver bells and pretty maids?" I asked, she laughed.

"Oh that, Jasper says it's because I sound like silver bells and I'm pretty." She blushed.

"Ah, Jasper said did he?" I asked intriegued.

"Yes, once I was gardening, on my own and was singing that song, I had just started singing, it was the day Jasper and Rosalie moved in with us, and they came out and sang the next line and we swapped over. It was soon mine and Jasper's thing to do while gardening." She finished with a clap of her hands.

"That sounds romantic, along with a rose every night." I commented.

"Well, we plant them in our garden and I help take care of them, Jasper helps take care of Bluebell, he knows how much I love her." Was her reply. "You know, when we finished in the garden, we'd lie on the floor and watch the clouds, making out that they were funny shapes, I once saw a heart, there's always a heart shaped cloud." She said, we reached my chair and I sat down, Alice laid on the floor and looked at the sky.

"Can you find it?" I asked.

"No." She frowned. "It's always there, even Jasper's seen it." She muttered.

"Maybe he brings it." I commented looking for it myself.

"How so?" She asked holding herself up by her arms and looking up at the sky.

"Well, love, makes the sky brighter, the stars shine brighter, it makes the world go round and if you find true love, you'll find a heart in the sky." I said, she looked at me with wonder, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, hello princess, Mary Mary, quite contrary." Jasper said approaching us, I looked to the sky and saw a heart outline, their heart.

"Alice." I breathed, she looked and smiled.

"You were right." She said smiling and then she patted the space next to her for Jasper to sit. "Sit sit you silly boy." She joked, he sat next to her willingly and immediatly, she either really liked the heart or him, or both.

"So how are you ladies?" Jasper asked.

"We're fine." I replied.

"Yup, we're cloud watching." Alice said smiling.

"Well, I see a heart, a rose and a bell?" Jasper said, I looked and there they were, the heart, the rose and the bell, their things.

"Their beautiful." Alice breathed, she then fiddled with the daisies by her, she wove them into a daisy crown and placed it on Jasper's head, I laughed, he didn't move it. "Are you all settled in?" She asked him.

"Yes and you?" He asked she blushed.

"Yes, my room is perfect." She answered.

"What does it look like?" I asked her, I'd never visited servents rooms but this girl could sew.

"I placed fabric agaist the walls and the ceiling." She answered averting her face from Jasper's eyes.

"Is it like your old room?" He asked gazing at her with such an intesity, I thought he could read her mind.

"Yes, rather much." She answered.

"Then it must be beautiful." I answered, earning an approving smile from Jasper, I didn't mind, in the past two days I'd come to respect, even like Alice, learning about love as well. "Come Alice, I would like a bath." I said, Jasper got up quickly and helped her up, she thanked him and we walked into the castle to my room as Jasper went to his room. "Well that was a good afternoon." I commented, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I called, Edward stepped in.

"Princess, tutoring shall begin tomorrow, I hope you had a pleasent afternoon." Edward said and left.

"I would like you and your family to call me Bella, I hate 'princess' or 'Isabella' I just want to be Bella." I told her.

"Yes Bella." She smiled brightly.

"Thank you." I whispered and she drew my bath. As soon as it was done I relaxed and sang to myself.

"Should I ever find true love,

I should find my heart in the sky,

On show for others to see I'm in love,

And they shall sing she's in love."

"That's beautiful Bella." Alice breathed.

"Do you sing?" I asked.

"With Jasper." She answered.

"I insist you two sing me to sleep." I told her. "Go tell him then." She left in a hurry, wanting to see Jasper. I stepped out of my bath and waited in my room for them to arrive. They walked in then, Jasper was carrying his guitar.

"Hello Bella." Jasper greeted me.

"Hello." I replied. "Well then, go on." I tried to stop the smile on my face. Jasper started stumming his guitar. I reconised the tune. **(A.N: This is the english version of a welsh lullabye, I can't remember the last two lines, so I improvised.)**

"_Here tonight I tightly hold you,_

_And enfold you while you sleep,_

_Why I wonder are you smiling,_

_Smiling in your slumber deep,_

_Are the angels on you smiling,_

_And beguiling, you with charm,_

_While you slumber, dearest child,_

_Your always safe from harm._." The final chord struck and I was mesmorised, they were good, I decided to pretend to fall asleep, and then follow them. I heard the door open followed by a 'after you' and a giggle. The door closed and I lept out of bed and quickly and silently followed them, I could hear them from Alice's singing and Jasper's chuckles. They went up to Jasper's room and I was curious, had they all ready acted on their love? But no, they just sat and talked, I listened to their conversation.

"I think she liked it." Jasper commented.

"Absoloutly." Alice said flopping down on Jasper's bed. "I liked it too." She whispered.

"It was fun." Jasper agreed.

"Will you play for me?" She asked.

"Of course." Jasper said, he played an unfailiar tune that had Alice asleep within minutes. He set down the guitar and picked her up, being careful not to jolst her, he carried her out. "Hello Bella, trouble sleeping?" He asked.

"No, I wanted to find Alice, but I see she's sleeping, I'll show you her room." I said leading Jasper to her room, I opened the door and gasped, fabric was pinned to the walls and ceiling and some came accross the room, it looked like wonderland in here, it was magical, I spotted the bed and pointed to it, then I saw the colours, red, blue, gold, pink, green, silver and violet. I was curious, why these spesific colours, Jasper answered my unspoken question.

"These are our families favourite colours, Red for Rosalie, Blue for Emmett, Gold for Edward, Pink for Esme, Green for Carlisle, Silver for me and Violet for Alice." Jasper said.

"It's amazing." I looked at Alice, she used a tattered old blanket. "I must get her a new blanket." I noted.

"That's mine, I gave it to Alice as a gift before she came here." Jasper said. "She made me it." I smiled.

"Well we must let her sleep, she must have been tired." I said. "She hardly slept last night." We left her room and I went to mine while Jasper went to his. I drifted off wondering more on the strange girl with the violet eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Finally learned to use those breaks, yey for me. I am sorry for the lack of BellaEdward, but I have decided to finsh the Alice/Jasper part in the story, then Alice can help Bella and all that. Thank you to everyone who read this story and sorry for taking so long to post.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been lazy and forgetful, so here is an update and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bella: Say it.**

**Me: Team Jasper bitch.**

**Bella: Was Vampires Suck on last night?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Bella: I missed it, darn.**

**Me: I have it on DVD, ha.**

**Bella: Lucky you. *Walks away grumbling about the unfairness of humans***

**Me: I don't own Twilight or Vampires Suck(I own a copy of the movie though).**

* * *

><p>Bella's Point of View:<p>

I awoke in the morning to the sound of giggling and a chuckle. Mary Alice and Jasper were sitting in the corner waiting for me to awake, I knew it wasn't right but I evesdropped.

"Will you remember me tomorrow?" Alice asked innocently.

"Of course." Jasper answered.

"Will you remember me in a week?" She asked.

"Of course." Jasper answered.

"Will you remember me in a year?" She asked.

"Of course." Jasper answered.

"Two years?" Alice asked, her voice getting higher with every word.

"Of course." Jasper answered.

"Three?" She asked.

"Of course." Jasper answered taking her hand, I saw her visably relax.

"Four?" She chirped smiling.

"Yes." Jasper said.

"One hundred?" She asked.

"I'd remember you even when I'm losing my memory." Jasper answered.

"Knock, knock." Alice asked.

"Who's there?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, you forgot me already." Alice joked, they laughed, I laughed too, that was truly funny.

"Sorry Bella, we didn't mean to wake you." Jasper said.

"In that case, I'm sorry I listened." I said, they both blushed. "That was truly funny." I said laughing, I got out of bed and streached. "Did you both get a good sleep?" I asked.

"Yes Bella." Jasper answered.

"Yes and you?" Alice asked.

"The best." I said. They both smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you get dressed, I have to get to work, bye Alice." Jasper said kissing her hand, she waved to him and he closed the door behind them, as she turned to me, I raised my eyebrow.

"Good morning?" She asked sheepishly.

"Has anyone ever told you that I'm betting that Jasper would jump over the moon for you?" I asked, she blushed.

"That's Jasper." She ducked her head. "He'd jump over the moon for any woman, I'm a girl." She said.

"Are you _blind_ woman? He friggin' jumped off your horse to see you, Jacob never did that for me." I admitted.

"Tell me about Jacob?" Alice asked, I decided to make her a deal.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me about you and Jasper." I stuck out my hand.

"Deal." She said shaking it. "You first."

"Fine." I pouted. This girl was nothing like Renesmee for this I was glad. "I met Jacob when we were 13, I thought I was in love, when I was fourteen we were courting, Renesmee arrived that year and Jacob seemed to like her look. I thought nothing of it until a few months ago, Renesmee started wearing tighter dresses, flattering her figuire, Jacob would stare at her, I drew his attention back. Then they both became suspiciously sneaky, she was caught red handed telling Jacob she was pregnant with his baby and they both ran off with each other, the next day you arrived." I said, she put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bella." She whispered.

"Your turn." I said, she smiled.

"When I was fourteen, I was told that Rosalie and Jasper Whitlock would be arriving the next day, I didn't mind, I wanted a sister. So the next day I sat in the garden and was pottering around with the flowers, I heard the door open and thought it was my mother calling to tell me that our new arrivals were here and I started singing 'Mary Mary quite contrary' and just as I opened my mouth to sing the next line a different female voice sang the next line: 'How does your garden grow?' and a male voice answered: 'with silver bells' I was quite confused and turned around, two people were stood there, both blonde, with beautiful blue eyes. Jasper and Rosalie, they sat beside me and helped me for a bit, after we finished we introduced ourselves and a firm friendship started, after a while Rosalie started sewing but me and Jasper continued working in the garden, in time I realised I loved him, and the night before I came here I kissed him while he slept." She confessed, I laughed, her story was magical.

"Truly an amazing love story." I stated, someone rapped on the door and walked in. She had red hair and grey eyes, Renesmee, she seemed taken aback that I was laughing and had someone talking to me.

"Hello Princess Isabella." She said curtsying.

"Renesmee." I said coldly.

"Bella is she?" Alice whispered.

"Unfortunatly." I answered, Renesmee seemed taken aback that I told someone about her.

"I'm so sorry your highness, please forgive me, he pursued me, I had to give in or he'd kill me, I am not pregnant anymore." She pleaded.

"No Renesmee, I will not forgive you, meet my new maid Alice." I said smiling at Alice who smiled in return. "She has already got a love interest." I stated coldly.

"Oh." Renesmee said, looking coldly at Alice. The door was knocked apon again.

"Come in." I called, Jasper stepped in and frowned at the stranger who turned to look at him. "Hello Jasper." I said. I saw Renesmee take in his appearence and smile, not him, not Alice.

"Hi Jasper." Alice sang happily, he smiled at her.

"Bella, Alice, the sun is shining, I wondered if you would like to relax in the garden and Esme is asking for Bella for her opinion on the new colours for the foyer." Jasper said, how kind, he approached us and whispered something to Alice who nodded.

"Got it Jasper, I'll find mother and escort Bella, we shall be outside soon." She said. Jasper left the room and Renesmee looked at us.

"Jasper is it?" She asked smiling, Alice's smile dropped and she shook her head, she knew what was coming. "He looks nice." Alice dropped to the floor crying, I knealed beside her.

"It'll be okay, he loves you, he won't fall for her." I assured her. I looked at Renesmee and she was gone, the door closed and I realised she was going after Jasper, I ran to the balcony and watched as Jasper strode out and Renesmee caught up with him. Even from here I could see him frown at her, he saw me on the balcony and I could see his worry at not seeing Alice beside me. I motioned inside and he nodded to me and continued walking to the rose bush under the balcony. I walked inside and brought Alice to sit on the balcony with me, so we could watch Renesmee fail, Jasper sat under the balcony and talked to us.

"These roses are well taken of." Jasper noted.

"Of course, I take care of them." I said to him, he nodded.

"Do you mind if I take one?" He asked, I saw Alice's smile drop and made her smile.

"Sure." I said, I knew he'd give it to Alice.

"Hey Alice come here for a minute." He called, we both walked to the edge of the balcony. Jasper held up the rose for her to take, she smiled widely. "For the most beautiful girl in the world." He said, she took the rose and smelt it. "No offense Bella." He knew what princesses were like.

"None taken." I assured him and watched Renesmee's face as she noticed Jasper wasn't staring at her.

"It's lovely Jasper." Alice breathed, I wonder if she heard Jasper called her the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Well what does the most beautiful _woman_ in the world deserve then?" Renesmee said, stressing the word woman.

"Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Go on." I said smiling, he picked off another rose and dethorned it, like he had done with the first, he passed it up to Alice again, Renesmee was fuming, I laughed at her face and Alice's dreamy state, mostly Renesmee's.

"Thank you Jasper." Alice breathed dreamily and sighed.

"Well the most beautiful woman deserves gifts." He said, and Alice blushed. "Besides, I haven't given you a rose since we got here." He noted, I laughed, Alice blushed deeper and Renesmee screamed, Jasper jumped about a foot in the air, I think he forgot she was here. "Who are you and why are you near me?" He asked, me and Alice laughed.

"That's the Renesmee I told you about earlier and who Sophia told you about." She said, Sophia was the maid who cleaned every room in the palace, she'd probably been in my room this morning.

"Oh, yeah, the maid from this morning." Jasper said.

"You remembered this one." Alice cheered and nearly fell off the balcony, I saw Renesmee's eyes spark with hope before I grabbed her.

"Be careful." I laughed and saw Jasper look worried. "She's fine." I assured him, Renesmee walked inside the castle. "Alice stay here, I'm going to see Esme." I assured her.

"I'll be near by." Jasper told her, she leaned on the balcony railing and sighed dreamily as she looked at the two roses Jasper gave her.

"I'll see you both soon, go on." She assured us, we went our seperate ways and on my way down to see Esme I saw Renesmee hurry up the stairs, I had a bad feeling. Esme was stood by the door to the castle looking around the foyer, we discussed colours.

"White will make it perfect Bella." Esme told me holding a swatch of the white against the already pale blue wall.

"Than-" My thank you was interruppted by a girlish scream that sounded like... "Alice." I yelled running out to the garden, she had landed in the rosebush beneath my window that was now open and had Renesmee watching her trapped in the thorns, Renesmee was smirking smugly, I had a bad feeling about this. I ran to where Jasper was pulling Alice out and assisted him. She came out after a bit of a struggle, her eyes were closed but her chest was rising steadily, she was alive, thank relief. Jasper noticed this as well and held her in his arms bridal style, how cute. I wish I could capture this moment forever, and have a picture of it. I assisted Jasper to Alice's room and he laid her on her bed, then I marched up to my room where Renesmee stood waiting, probably hoping after that little stunt that I would hire her again. I heard Jasper following me, Renesmee would be in for it now, the intent to kill my maid was bad, the intent to kill my newfound friend was trouble, but the intent to kill _Alice_, oh she was in for it, and not just from me, poor Renesmee, her family who had seen the fall, and had grabbed those who hadn't were stood outside my door, guarding it and waiting for me. I opened the door and Renesmee rushed to greet me as a maid would, until she saw Jasper and his family, she took a timid step back from the murderous looks they gave her.

"Hello Princess Isabella, I tried to stop her jumping from he window, but she was so intent on jumping, I have no idea why, you-" I interruppted her from her incessant rambling with my hand.

"Renesmee, I saw you at the window, smiling smugly. The intent to kill my new maid is intolerable, then intent to kill my new friend." I saw Alice's family smile at that word. "Is unacceptable, the intent to kill Alice, meet her family, it's not making me happy." I said, I saw Renesmee's eyes widen when I said family and her eyes flickered to Jasper. "Biological." I pointed to Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Edward, each in turn. "And _adopted_." I stressed so she knew Alice could have Jasper, the hope in her eyes died instantly.

"How do you do?" Rosalie asked politely. "How's the pregnancy going?" She asked, that was when I noticed the little bump patruding from her stomach, she'd tried to decieve me.

"How dare you lie and then kill my friend and the girl Jasper loves." I said outraged, Jasper looked shocked at the fact I knew of his love for Alice. "Please, Jasper, you don't hide it very well. Then as I looked at Renesmee again, I noticed the two roses that she tried to hide, those same roses that grew under my balcony, the same two Jasper gave Alice earlier, I snatched them from her and handed them to Jasper. "How dare you steal those from her, I said Jasper could give them to Alice, leave this castle or be arrested for treason." I snarled, she left at once.

"Good riddance." I said.

"To bad rubbish." Rosalie said, I nodded, then we all crowded around Jasper, Alice's father talked though.

"Jasper, I consider you my son, I would like it even more to consider you real family, welcome to our family, and I hope you confess your love for Alice soon." Carlisle said, Jasper nodded.

"Don't forget these two." I faked coughed out pointing at Emmett and Rosalie. "Alice tells me things." I chirped smiling, Emmett and Rosalie blushed. "Of course, that could wait until after dinner." I said frowning, Esme came over and smoothed it out, my mother would have just told me to stop frowning, I like Alice's family. "I always eat with Alice by me, I like it." I mutter-whined, her family chuckled and I did, it sounded childish.

"Then we shall eat with you." Rosalie stated. "We have lived with Alice long enough to know what she is like at the table."

"Can you clean a room in five minutes flat?" I asked, Rosalie frowned.

"No, Alice could, oh now I get it, you miss the wicked witch." She joked.

"You know, I used to hate having a maid by me while I ate, Renesmee was all 'the fork goes here, and you hold your knife like this'." I mocked, they all laughed. "Now with Alice, she chatters on about anything, and anyone, mindless chatter to fill the silence, it's rather nice." We were all silent for a while.

"This room could use a makeover, you all need to smile, god this palace is big, I hope it's sunny tomorrow." The mindless chatter made us all jump and run to Alice who was stood in the doorway. "Golly gosh, what's all this for?" She asked in her lady-like voice.

"You're alive of course, you must tell us what happened." Rosalie stated, Alice's eyes widened and she went red.

"Just me and Rose and your mother then." I amended.

"O...kay, can we do it now?" She asked shyly. I nodded and the men left my room. "Well you had just left, and Jasper was tending to some flowers away from the balcony. There was a knock at the door and Renesmee walked in, I closed the balcony doors and went to watching Jasper from by the window, twirling my roses, oh no, where's my roses?" She panicked.

"Jasper's holding onto them." Esme said.

"Oh, great, so Renesmee came in and saw what I was watching, she told me that he was nice looking, to which I said that he was, she then snatched the roses from my hand and yelled at me, then the world went black for a while, until I woke up." She said, so that's when Renesmee got her out of the window.

"It's fine, shall we go to dinner then, I want to hear about your mindless thought's." I said, we all went down to the dining room where my parent's stood, with Renesmee and Jasper stood being held by Edward and Emmett, more like being restrained by Edward and Emmett. "Mother, Father, what's wrong?" I asked, Alice cowered behind Esme in fear of Renesmee, until I brought her to my side and took her to Jasper who was released by Edward and Emmett and wrapped his arms around her small figuire, sheilding her from Renesmee. I saw Jasper hand Alice her roses back.

"Well Isabella, Renesmee came to the castle a few minutes ago to apologise for her affair with Jacob, she has come to beg your forgiveness and hopefully to be able to be your maid again." My father said.

"No." I said coldly, looking quickly to Jasper and Alice. "I will not forgive her." I stated. My father looked questionly to where Jasper and Alice stood to me to Renesmee. "Renesmee tried to kill her." I stated. "She threw Alice out of a window and was looking for an affair with Jasper." I stated, I saw Jasper's eyes widen in horror after I said that.

"I see, Renesmee, you are hereby banished from this country, take your leave by tomorrow morning and never return, if you return, you shall be beheaded." My father stated, Renesmee left, but not before winking at Jasper, who gagged. My parent's left after her to have their time alone. We all walked to the dining room and I realised I liked their simple life, Esme chatted to me about their home while I ate.

"You would love it Bella, it has eight bedrooms, a large living room and kitchen, a good sized garden, three bathrooms, and we built it ourselves, now, me and Carlisle share a room, Alice and Jasper have rooms right next to each other, they prefer to be close, Rosalie has a room on the other side of Jasper and Emmett has the room next to ours and accross from Rosalie's, Edward has a room next to mine and Carlisle's on the other side, it's accross from Alice's room and there is a spare room next to Alice, we haven't decorated that room." She said.

"Well I have decided a purpose for that room Esme." I said placing my hand on her's. "I never liked being a princess, I want to go home with you guys, I love the sound of your home, I want to call you family." I whispered. "We could all run away to your home." I said. Esme smiled.

"But you must give your parents a note." She told me, I went up to my room while Alice and her family packed and wrote a note to my parent's:

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I do not like this life, I am running away, do not go looking for me, I am safe, I took Alice and her family with me, I suggested it. Please do not be mad, you can still have a new heir, you could have a son._

_Goodbye,_

_Bella. (Isabella)_

I helped Alice, Esme and Rosalie who had arrived with their bags while I wrote my note to finish my packing, only because I should get used to this life, from now on I was Bella Hale, we decided I would use Hale, I loved it. We snuck downstairs as the clock chimed midnight, Edward brought their carriage around, along with Bluebell, who we hooked up to the carriage, their carriage was a eight seater, unfortunatly, I would have loved to have Alice on Jasper's lap, she fell asleep on the way home though, her head was now resting on Jasper's lap while her feet rested on Esme's, how sweet, especially as Jasper stroked her hair as she slept. I assisted him to her home bedroom, I wanted to see this. I stepped into her bedroom and gasped, it was even prettier than her room at the castle, it had the exact same colours hanging around, but these were just draped around, hanging only from the ceiling, it created a whole new world, Jasper set his guitar down and set Alice in the bed against the middle of the wall, some fabric hung from the bed as well, silver and violet, Jasper and Alice, I smiled.

"What's your last name?" I asked Jasper, I know, it was random.

"Whitlock." He answered, I was no princess anymore and we were familier with each other, it was funny.

"Mary Alice Whitlock." I tested the name on my tongue, it sounded... right.

"Bella Marie Brandon." Jasper teased, until I slapped him, he stared at me dumbfounded. I still liked Bella Hailey Brandon, it seemed natural.

"Rosalie... what's her middle name?" I asked.

"Lillian." Jasper said.

"Rosalie Lillian Brandon." I said, Jasper chuckled.

"Too right, I should fall in love with a Brandon, she should too." Jasper said, I laughed and went to my room, a few colours and this place will be perfect, preferably Yellow. That night I dreamt of Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock, the strange girl with the love for Jasper and the violet eyes.


End file.
